


There Are Nothing But Devils In This White City

by NoSirNotMeNotEver



Category: Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bart's around fifteen, Bondage, Bub Kink, But more consensual, Dark Max Crandall, Frottage, I believe that's what it's called in English, It's hard to explain it's roleplayed Rape/non-don but Bart forgets, M/M, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Shower Sex, Sorry if I said it wrong, Subdrop, Thoughts of mutilation, Thoughts of non-consensual body modification, Underage - Freeform, Watersports, haha - Freeform, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSirNotMeNotEver/pseuds/NoSirNotMeNotEver
Summary: "No...no more...gotta come...too much....""I know, I know. How about this: I'll let you come if you at least tell me what was on the back of the book. If you can't, I hook you up for another hour every time you get it wrong until you tell me."Max pinched a nipple."Okay?""'Kay...""Deal. Now what was on the back of the book?""Nnnn...T-Two men...each...handsome and...and...good?"Max reached for the feeding tube, and he heard Bart sob."N-No! Please, Max, I–mmph!"
Relationships: Bart Allen/Max Crandall, Bart Allen/Max Mercury
Kudos: 2





	There Are Nothing But Devils In This White City

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before you read! Enjoy! :DDD

Max watched in excitement as Bart weakly moaned around the tube, urine streaming from his cute little dick without end, and he smirked at his boy, water filling up his belly to full capacity and his bladder making sure that it stayed that way.

Three days his boy had been constantly urinating, and Max hoped that by now, Bart had learned his lesson.

Well, it had been three hours, but to a speedster, that might as well have been three days.

Max took out the feeding tube, the thing still dripping with water and cranberry juice, and Bart coughed, moaning, as his bladder finally completely emptied itself for the first time in three —hours— days.

Max liked a little role playing now and then, so he stuck to the fantasy Bart had crafted for them.

"Now, why are you getting punished?"

"I-I-I–"

Bart's eyes were unfocused and glazed over, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, and Max, just to torture his boy, pulled on Bart's dick.

"I didn't...I didn't...c-couldn't...bad. I-I was bad...."

Max rolled his eyes before he tugged harder, getting a weak sob.

"Why were you bad?!"

"D-Did bad on my...my book report...guh...didn't read the...the book."

"Good boy."

Max praised, and Bart's eyes cleared the smallest bit, looking up at him dazedly. 

"No...no more...gotta come...too much...."

"I know, I know. How about this: I'll let you come if you at least tell me what was on the back of the book. If you can't, I hook you up for another hour every time you get it wrong until you tell me."

Max pinched a nipple.

"Okay?"

"'Kay..."

"Deal. Now what was on the back of the book?"

"Nnnn...T-Two men...each...handsome and...and...good?"

Max reached for the feeding tube, and he heard Bart sob.

"N-No! Please, Max, I–mmph!"

Max shoved it down Bart's throat, and he started up the water again, his bladder immediately making way for it to stream out of.

"Maybe a little incentive will jog your memory~"

Max reached beside him, digging around the bathroom cabinet, and he inwardly smirked as he grabbed the thin, flexible sound. 

"Now be a good boy and hold it."

It was easy to sound Bart when the boy was all vulnerable like this, and Max plugged him up to the opening of his bladder, effectively keeping the still-pouring water trapped.

It only took a few minutes for Bart's bladder to swell, the growing level of water trapped with nowhere to go, and Max watched as it made an oblong bulge in his boy's lower belly, his boy looking so delicious it made him want to fuck him then and there. 

"Good boy. I'll be back in an hour to see if you've been good."

Max patted Bart's bulging bladder, and the boy wailed around the feeding tube, starting to thrash from where he was tied to the shower chair in the tub so that any...fluids...didn't wreck the floor, but instead went down the drain. 

And Max was lying. It would be bad to leave like that for that long, so he was really going to only leave him for five or so minutes.

But to Bart, it would seem like an eternity.   
He patiently waited outside of the bathroom, furiously fucking his fist to whimpers, and then wails, and then frantic, desperate screams. 

"PUH-LEASE! PUH-LEASE, UNCLE MAX!"

The muffled screams increased in volume, and Max opened the door, smoothly moving over to where Bart was trembling, bony hips shaking, and Max pulled out the sound, more fluid draining from his boy until Max removed the tube again.

"It's okay, it's okay."

Bart weakly spluttered against him, and Max patted his back, pressing gently on Bart's belly until he was empty.

"Alright, Bub. Alright. Now try again, okay?"

Another strangled whimper left Bart's lips, and Max sighed, shaking his head.

"Finally cut your own tongue, huh?"

Max teased, and then he suddenly swallowed, eyes dark.

He had thought about it, when he had time to reflect on his dark, perverse thoughts about his boy.

Cutting off Bart's tongue, that is.

Sure, forcing Bart to act as a living fountain over the weekend was terrible, but cutting off his tongue so that he couldn't scream was downright barbaric.

Still, the thought of forcing Bart to be helpless and dependent on him fueled a dark fire that Max hated to think about it.

"Alright, I think...I think that's enough. Can't have you trying to give a summary if you can't even get words out."

Max gently untied Bart from the chair, the boy shaking a little.

The real reason he ended the scene was because once he had an idea in his head, he had to stop immediately or else it would come into fruition. 

So now he just had to clean Bart up, and then hydrate him before settling the both of them down for a long nap.

"That's it, that's a good boy."

Max praised, and he helped Bart up, starting up the shower. 

The small boy was still out of it, his eyes glazed over and mouth slack, throat swollen from the screaming and the tube, and Max inwardly reminded himself to also make tea to soothe Bart's throat. 

Max quickly washed the seat down before he took it out of the shower-bathtub cubby, and then he took his own clothes off, still hard from earlier.

Bart weakly looked up at him, still trembling from his ordeal, and Max helped Bart into the shower, grasping Bart's dick as he stroked them together tightly. 

Immediately, Bart nearly fell over from the sudden burst of pleasure after hours of being forced to sit still, and Max held him tightly, gently shushing him and washing the boy's hair.

Max kissed down Bart's neck, having to lean down in order to do so, and he rinsed Bart's hair, knobby knees shaking.

"Hey, relax, Bub. It's over. You did very well."

"'M s-sorry."

Max froze from where he had been rubbing conditioner into Bart's mess of curls, and he rinsed his hands, Bart's erection starting to go down. 

"Bub, you did so good for me. Why're you sorry?"

"I-I didn't read my book, didn't d-do good. I was too b-busy with Kon, 'm s-sorry."

Bart trembled, tears welling up in his eyes again, and Max wiped them away as he let Bart's conditioner sit. 

"Bub, Bub, I know that. It was just play, remember? It's all play, we made it up. You did so good. I don't care about that report."

Max comforted, and he suddenly had the image of Bart's little body strung up in ropes, the blurb of that book carved into his little chest as he screamed. 

He shook his head, and he pet Bart's back, the small boy trembling against him like a cold puppy. 

"It's all okay."

Max stroked Bart's dick without any more preamble, grabbing the both of them together again and jerking the both of them, haunted by images of his boy in agony. 

It just made him harder. 

"Good boy."

Max frotted against his boy, having to force Bart up to his tiptoes to do so, and even then he still had to lift him up some, the tiny boy too short. 

Just a few seconds later, Bart was coming, his hair wet with conditioner, and Max shuddered as his own cock was covered with Bart's come, the tiny boy moaning quietly.

"That's it. That's it. Such a good boy. Such a good boy."


End file.
